


Musical minecraft oneshots :)

by twiggielikecheese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiggielikecheese/pseuds/twiggielikecheese
Summary: Oneshots of my favorite mcyt ships based on songs, the song title will be the name of the chapter to avoid confusion :)—could have possible mature themes—
Kudos: 1





	1. I miss you- Blink 182

**Author's Note:**

> Ship- Dreamnotfound :)  
> Song- I Miss You- Blink 182

Dream powers on his computer, he sighs as it blinks to life. He adjusts his headset as he presses the 'go live' button on twitch. immediately he bombarded with questions as to why he is streaming so late at night. "why are you streaming at 4 am dream?" a donation plays. i cant sleep because im busy being in love with my best friend he thinks to himself. He wipes the thin film of sweat from his face as he answers simply "i wasnt that tired is all" he chuckles to wipe the bit of tension from his statement. He begins to mindlessly dig his toes into the carpet of his bedroom floor as he watches his lime green avatar mine. "how are you guys doing this morning?" he says the last word with a bit of hesitation in his voice. he skims the chat on his left monitor. He reads a lot of "goods" and some "worried about you but fine" he shakes the second set of words from his memory as best a s possible "im glad you guys are doing good." he talks to the chat he sighs before stopping his avatar and speaking again “guys if you have friends, make sure to ask them how they are doing for me" dream says before smiling lightly even though no one can see it. Dream refrains from reading the chat as he goes to end stream. Before he can even think of ending it, George calls. The words “Groge” flashes on the top of his phone screen before he decides to answer. "Guys! its George!" he shouts into the headset as he answers the phone. "Dream? why are you streaming at this hour?" George questions kindly. Georges heavy accent lingers in dreams head as he thinks of an answer. He just shrugs his shoulders. "Dream?" George questions him again. "oh, im streaming because i couldnt sleep" the last bit of his sentance trails off as dream looks at the slightly warm phone in his hands. He smiles once he reads the name again. “Groge” he chuckles again before talking again "wanna say hi to stream?" dream asks putting his headset back on. "Yeah" George says with excitement in his voice. Dream puts him on speaker and lifts the phone to the inside of his headset. "okay, you can talk now" dream assures George. "Hi! Hi stream!" George says into the headset with a light laugh at the end. This causes Dreams heart to pound against his chest. He puts a hand over his chest attempting to calm himself down. Why's George of all people making him feel like this? he thinks to himself. “Dreeeam?" George drags out again shaking dream from the moment he was having. "Huh? what?" he asks George after hes grounded himself. "Are you okay? What are you doing like that?" George asks a little worried. what am I doing? “Guys, im going to have to end the stream, something came up i hope you guys understand, byee, and remember Dream loves you guys tons" he says smiling at the end as he goes to end the stream. Dream throws himself into his cold bed as he looks at the bright screen of his phone "Dream? whats wrong? why are you ending stream?" George asks him like fifty questions at once I want to talk to you alone "i got bored of streaming" he replies simply "Oh" George says blandly but still manages to make Dream smile "youre cute you know" Dream makes a statement. "Stop" George says. Dream can practically hear the soft pink blush spreading over his face through is words. "I mean it George" Dream says again trying to support statement from moments prior. "Bye Dream, I will talk to you later you goof." George says hanging up not giving him a chance to answer fuck, now what? Dream thinks piling blankets and pillows atop his head and body trying to hide the shame slowly taking over his body


	2. Count on me- Bruno mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and dream have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- dreamnotfound  
> Song- Count on me- Bruno mars

Dream hears the sound of the phone ringing pause the music thats playing in his ears the word “Groge” shines brightly at the top of his phone screen before leaning against the cold marble counter and answering. The darker haired boy smiles brightly at the ligthter haired making him blush lightly. "Are you going to say anything or did you just call to smile in my face?" Dream and George both laugh at the youngers question. "I wanted to ask you if you were doing okay? Sapnap and I havent talked to you lately and we wanted to know if you were still doing good?" George rambles off quickly looking away from the phone screen every now and the . The way he talks to me, the way he talks about me. "What did you say? I wasnt paying attention. im sorry george" Dream says looking down into his lap embarrassed at the fact that he stopped listening to Georges story to THINK about George more. "Its fine, just what are you thinking of like that, must be something important" the thick accent spills into Dreams head, how I cant tell my bestfriend that im in love with him unless i want to lose a friend and a piece of me. "nothing much, just feeling a little off is all" Dream says smiling into the phone as to not worry George that is on the other side looking at him patiently "mhm, Thats what i mean, whats been going on" George speaks again. I love my best friend "Like I said, nothing serious is gong on, im going to be fine George, I do not want you worrying about me" Dream looks down into the phone to make sure that the older both heard and understood what was said. Once George notices Dream looking at him he nods before talking again "You know you can talk to me right? you can count on me, thats what friends are for Dream" yeah..friends "You can count on me too George, just like you said; thats what friends are for" yup, Friends


	3. Make you mine- Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Dreamnotfound   
> Song- Make you mine- Public

dream lays across the empty couch, watching patches walk in front of the coffee table as dream attempts to focus on the stream that is playing on the computer screen. The stream playing is no other than dreams best friend, George. its the fact that he acts like he doesnt know that i like him... i know he lnows he has to. Dream is snapped out of his thoughts as a fimilar yet kind of annoying sound fills his ears. "For the love of god, why would you raid tommy of all people" he rolls his eyes silently going to reach for his phone that is laying by his computer. Dream holds the cold device in his phone contemplating if he wants to go through with his plan or not. i wont stop until i make you mine. Dream hovers his thumb over Georges name on snapchat he slides into the message getting ready to type until he sees georges bitmoji pop up in the bottom corner hi dream he reads from the chat. Dream inspects georges bitmoji for a wee bit longer becoming stuck in his thoughts what in the hell are you wearing George? Dream types out a little agressively he waits for georges reaction. my christmas outfit.. duh dream rolls his eyes of course i saw you sreaming earlier :) dream types in the chat not giving george anytime to respond to the last message that was sent out. He watches as Georges bitmoji appears then disappears again without responding great Just as dream was getting ready to turn off his phone and walk patches and all of his things back upstairs his phone begins to ring Groge flashes brightly on the screen as he slides the little circle to answer it "hello darling" he says into the phone knowing how much George hates it when dream calls him that. "Dream i will hang up dont test me" the thick accent pours through the phones speakers, Dream chooses to ignore what he was just told by the older boy "darling, darling, darling" dream repeats this into the phone until he is wheezing at the thought of George being upset over being called darling. He stops laughing to ask george a question "or would yoh rather be called something else, like...babe". dream drags out that last word still thinking of the smallers reaction "Clay, do you want me to hang up?" dream disregards georges comment as he makes his way to his bedroom holding both the phone and patches. They both make plans to stay on the phone through the night as george is feeling a little on edge tonight. "so why dont you like me calling you babe or darling?" dream asks sleepily "you know why dream, now hush i want sleep"


	4. Sweater Weather-The  Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship-Karlnap  
> Song- Sweater weather- The Neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one slightly (barely) nsfw line, just a small heads up :)

Sapnap notices that Karl is cuddled into his side as he wakes up from his nap careful not to wake up the older. Sapnap smiles lightly before kissing Karl’s forhead and puling him into his side more. It had been rather cold perfect weather Sapnap thinks to himself. Although it didnt happen often Sapnap lived for the opportunity to dress up his cat for cold weather. Sapnap is taken out ouf his thoughts when he feels Karl shift lightly in the bed. "morning baby boy" Sapnap whispers into his ear watching as Karl’s face become dusted a rosy pink. "hush" Karl says smiling into Sapnaps shirt. Little does Karl know Sapnap has big plans for today. Karl has always mentioned how hes wanted to see floridas beaches when he visits, so why not today. Sapnap kisses the top of Karl’s head taking in the sweet smell of their shared shampoo before moving back to look at Karl’s face. He gives the rosy pink lips a soft peck before talking. "I was thinking, youve always said how you want to see some beaches, so why dont we go down to Florida and see some today, neither of us have to stream" Sapnap begins rambling unsure if Karl still wanted to go as its a little chilly. "Hell yeah, get dressed, move quicker i want to go" Karl says quickly peeling himself away from Sapnap and off of the soft white sheets.  
Karl pov//  
i walk over to the closet looking for something to wear while Nick takes his shower. i decide to pick out something simple as i dont want him helping me pick out my outfit like im some fool. I pull a white tee shirt and a bee printed Hawaiian shirt from the hangers . i make my way over to the dresser to get my yellow corduroy pants to match. not long after Sapnap walks into our shared room for the moment with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. I take in the sight, slightly wet hair darkened from the water falling crazily around his face, his chest glistening lightly. "why are you staring at me? liking what you see?" absolutely "nope, you look...gross" i say playfully going to make my way out of the room to shower as well. i see Sapnap pretend pout before laughing, thats when i walk over getting to my tip toes slightly to plant a kiss on his slightly red lips before walking out the room  
——————————————————————  
Sapnap pov//  
we get in the car ready to start our journey, i put the adress of the beach we are going to into my phone leaving it, and george in the car as i go to get the bag for the car, i look in it one last time making sure everything is there towels..check, blanket..check, jacket for Karl..check, snacks..check. seems like everything we need is in the bag. I smile feeling acomplished of my own preparations i bring the bag to the car after locking the front door. I start up the car and load in a playlist for the ride. a few minutes into the drive i see Karl look at me from the corner of my eye. "Why are you looking at me like that bubs?" i ask him as i grab his small hand in one of mine stroking it slightly. "why do you only play either lovey songs or really hyped songs in the car?" once we stop at a redlight i look hin in his eyes "to set the mood, i love you Karl . I dont know if ive ever properly told you" i watch as his face turns pink before he laughs. the rest of the ride is quiet, a comfortable silence i might add. we pull into the parkinglot of the beach before walking toward the sand. I hold Karl’s smaller, colder hand in mine as the wind blows past us. i feel Karl snuggle into my side ads we sit in the cool sand. "are you cold?" i ask him moving a hair out of his eyes as he looks at me with the baby blue orbs. without a second thought i press my lips agains his slightly cold smooth lips. Karl blushes before moving into my side again. "i am kinda cold.." he trails off near the end. without putting a second thought to it i take off my jacket and dress him up in it swiftly. " youre so tiny compared to me, ypure like a little baby doll, thats why i like dressing you up -and undressing you too-" i say the last part barely audible, apparently he heard, because next thing i know my chest and stomach are being pummbled by tiny fists. we both laugh as i take the blanket from the bag i had brought from the house, i wrap us both in the fluffy black and white blanket as i engulf Karl’s slim figure in my arms, we sit like this for a few hours, watching the waves crash against the shore, and the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the water, nothing could top this moment.


	5. Kissing boys in the street- Greg Holden (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Dreamnotfound   
> Song- Kissing boys in the streets Greg Holden   
> (Will be two parts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // TRIGGER WARNING//  
> ||Homophobia, Homophobic slurs, implied emotional and physical abuse||  
> If you dont like this kid of stuff, you don't have to stick around for this part one and two, but I wanted to write about pretty much the same thing I went through but with Dream and George because believe it or not there are still many ignorant people that still think like this and I want everyone out there to know that they are loved and cared for and that there is light at the end of the tunnel even if it doesn't seem like it..love you all and take care of yourselves :)

Dream and George have decided..their going to going to tell their families how they feel about Each other . They have to they can't just keep pretending that they aren't madly in love and always haven't been, it's not like this is something recent that just popped up out of the blue, George's family already knows, but Dream wants George on the phone for when he tells his parents, and so that it doesn't seem like he's just making it up to be in the spotlight for a while. he also has to tell his parents because doesn't want to progress things with him if their families literally do not agree with what they want to do Dream called his family into the living room as he FaceTimed George. Dream takes a seat right near Drista on the couch opposite of their parents, Drista already knows what's going on so he holds her brothers hand lovingly in her smaller one before taking the phone and facing it towards the other three people in the room. George gives a small wave at his parents before they wave back. Dream inhales sharply before going to talk. "Momma, daddy, I just wanted to tell you some news I had"Dream says gripping Drista's hand tighter "well Clay, sweetie don't you think since this was so important to call a family meeting George shouldn't be here?..no offense George" she smiles that the end of her sentence. "No no no, he ahas to be here, this involves him too" Dream says trying not to look away from patches sitting on the floor. "What I'm trying to say is that I think..I think I want to be with George, I think I like men" Dream says stuttering a few times. Dream, Drista, George and his mom all smile to each other their expressions quickly change when they see his dads face. "That's great Clay, your dad and I are glad that you decided to share this with us..~you too George~" she says rubbing his dads back to try and calm him. "Clay, I had a SON, this is embarrassing me to think that you want to be out in the street kissing on some faggots" Dreams dad says angrily standing and walking towards him. Clays fight or flight kicks in so he stands as well knowing that if something happens he can't hit him back. "Woah, calm down he's not doing anything! People like you are the reason people like us hate sharing important shit with our family! Just the fact that your first reaction was to get up angrily just shows what kid of man YOU are, not him! He's sharing this with you and you should be proud you dick." George shouts angrily to Clays dad on the other side of the table. "Oh, your little boy toy over there is getting real slick by the mouth huh?" He laughs before sitting back down next to his wife. Clay looks at George on the phone wide eyed scared of what's going to happen next. "Since you want to be a little bitch and have your sissy 'boyfriend' or whatever take up for you, you can get the hell out of my house, pack your shit and go, I'm not having this in my house" he shouts angrily before getting up, walking to the room and slamming the door. "Just know Clay, I'm going to clear this up, I'm glad that you are happy and I'm not letting him come between you two" Dream hugs his mom as she runs to her room knocking on the door for her to comfort her upset husband. "If it makes you feel any better, I still love you" Drista says trying to lighten the mood before giving Clay a hug. Clay pushes Drista off of him without a word before taking his phone off the table before hanging it up without saying a word he walks up to his bedroom and locks the door.


	6. Kiss the boy- keiynan Lonsdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this really cutesy song about love, the music video depicts all kinds of love, homo love, friend love, and pet love.   
> And I found it adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Skephalo  
> Song- Kiss the boy- Keiynan Lonsdale

Dream?..how did you know that you loved george?" Bad asks Dream as he types something into google "i dont know bad? I just kinda did, it wasn't really anything that I decided, but I also didn't just wake up one day and say this is the man I want to be with forever..you know?" Dream says quickly into the other end of the phone "oh..cause I was just doing some thinking" Bad says making his voice quiet. "Thinking about what? You and Skeppy?" Dream questions a little confused "yes me and Skeppy you muffin, I think I love him, whenever we stream together, it's like nothing else in the world matters, whenever we talk after streaming I feel like I never want to stop talking to him, I think I'm in love with Skeppy Dream.." Bad trails off near the end putting his red face into the palms of his hands to hide his embarrassment, he's never said these words out loud to himself, better yet to someone else. "Woah Bad, that's awesome I think if it's something you want you should go for it, you know what they say..just kiss the boy" Dream says into the phone excitedly "Woah Dream, hold your horses..Skeppy and I haven't even met yet, let alone talked about kissing each other!" Bad says grabbing his phone trying to open an app with his shaky hands "But wouldn't me liking Skeppy make me gay?" Bad asks the man on the other line again "Bad, I'm going to talk to you like a man, that would be gay as hell, but you don't need titles, all titles do sometimes is ruin things, whatever you think you are..is what you are" Dream says reassuring Bad in a joking manner. "What would rat think of this? How do we know that this is what she wants for me, I would feel terrible if I was making rat upset." Bad says sadly turning his chair to look at rat laying on the edge of his bed. "I'm almost 100 percent sure that rat is still going to love you, with time she'll warm up to both Skeppy and Rocco, y'all could be one big happy family! Just look at me, George, Patches and his kitties!" Dream says reassuring Bad that rat is going to be okay with whatever he chooses. "Okay Dream, I think I know what I have to do..I'll call you back later, thank you for all the help" Bad smiles into the phone before Dream says goodbye and hangs up. Bad swiftly takes the phone in both of his hands as he dials Skeppys number. Skeppy picks up after the first ring "whats wrong bad?" Skeppy asks confused and shocked "I have to kiss the boy!" Bad shouts into the phone a little more flustered than he would have liked "kiss who? What boy? Bad whats going on?" Skeppy asks quickly, Bad can hear him sitting up in the bed. "You! I have to kiss you! I love you Skeppy, thats why I never say it, I'm too scared of what people would think, but I've thought it over and I love you, I want to be with you, I want you me, Rocco, rat and I to be one big happy family, I want us." Bad says quickly into the phone stumbling over words and tearing up near the end "Bad, I think I also have to kiss the boy, ive been thinking it over for a while too, and I'm finally glad one of us got the balls to man up and talk about it, I love you too bad, and if you want to kiss the boy and be one big happy family, I'm gonna let you kiss me, and so help me we will be the happiest family imaginable!" Skeppy lists into the phone calming Bad down from his near panic attack "I love you Skeppy, I want to be with you" Bad says a little more concisely then before. "I want to be with you too Bad, I love you..and rat...I suppose” Skeppy laughs playfully. Bad relaxes fully as all of his worries wash away. Who knew that just hearing him say those simple words would make him feel so much better. “I still love you Skeppy” Bad blushes again


	7. So Sick- Ne-yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to make valentines special for George who forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Dreamnotfound  
> Song- So Sick- Ne-yo

“why the hell are all these love songs on suddenly whats goong on? im getting sick of it!” george rants to me as i try to get registrations and things set up on my phone for later tonight..to my suprise im not having much luck in thte fact that its literally valentines day. George crosses his arms before sitting on the bed annoyed. “Bubba?” i ask him hoping that he doesnt fuss at me “I need you to calm down” I ask him as I crawl into the bed and rub his back lovingly “we don’t need to go anywhere today if you dont want to” I say into his ear again hoping to cheer him up “but I want to go, it’s Valentine’s Day and it’s our first time being together for one I want to make it special.” George says assuring me that he still wants to go. He crawls into my lap like a little baby and looks up to me as he smiles. “Well what had your panties in a twist like that? Cause I know it wasn’t just ‘nothing’” I say before giving him a soft kiss to the lips “I heard this one particular song, and it made me really upset because I realized how I never want to be in that situation with you, because I love you so much I couldn’t even think about not being with you for a split second” George talks really quickly when he’s upset ‘noted’ I think to myself. I just laugh and plant another kiss to his soft rosy lips “you are so cute” I Say to him again “I’m gonna play the song, I need you to understand why I was upset” *plays the song in the title* “well I want you to know that’s never gonna happen because I want to be with you for all of eternity George” I say leaning over the the bedside table taking a small red box in my hand..not like George notices. I place the small box in his hand. “This wasn’t how I dreamed of this going, I always thought I would be somewhere special, like Disney world, but having you in my lap at this moment is far better than seeing any strange old castle” I say to him as he opens the box, he looks a little confused at first but once he figures out what it is he turns and clings to my front side lovingly planting kisses over my whole exposed upper body “I love you dream, I never thought this would happen let alone while I’m complaining about an anti love song, but here we are, WE as in us, we are going to get to be together forever..the love of my life” George’s little micro speech makes me tear up a little, I was never the best with responding to emotional things, so I tried the best way i knew how. “You are so gay” I say to him as I pull his legs around my upper body as well as beginning to stand holding him under his thighs. “And what does that make you? Straight?” He asks playfully hitting my chest with his small hands. He clings onto my neck as I walk is to the kitchen for the dinner I had prepared for us. He snuggles into my neck like a baby before beginning to talk again “when I woke up today complaining about that song, I wasn’t expecting to be proposed to, and I sure as hell wasn’t expecting YOU of all people to cook, how do you even know how to cook?” He questions me slightly “mind your business and ill mind mine” I say jokingly putting a piece of steak that I had cut into his mouth. He chews happily as do I.


End file.
